Twolegplace
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: There's a lull in activity in the ThunderClan and Fireheart make a visit to his old twoleg home when he was a kitty pet. There, he encouters a old friend - his old owner to be more exact.


**Twolegplace**

Fireheart waited in the shadows of underbrush from a low hanging branch by the fence, as he waited for Princess by the fence at their usual place. He hadn't seen his sister for a few moons now and since things were calm with a of the clans at the moment, Fireheart figured that he had better take advantage of it. They had never really set up a time to meet, but Fireheart at figured he would just call out when Princess came out from the Twolegplace.

It was sun high and there was still no sign of Princess. It was full-leaf season and the air was warm, though not a hot, stuffy humid. As Fireheart waited, he dozed lightly. A strange scent surround him and Fireheart was instantly alert. He crouched low in the shadows, his body still as he opened his mouth to test the air.

The scent was familiar and it made his heart race; it was a Twoleg scent and it was very near. Everything in Fireheart told him to bolt, but that would just put him in danger. So he pressed himself further into the shadows. His ears flattened against his head as he heard rustling coming from behind. He unsheathed his claws and the fur on his shoulders rose up as the rustling drew closer. He would be ready if he had to defend himself.

The rustling stopped close by and Fireheart could smell the scent again; stronger than ever almost as if it was right beside him. Fireheart's eyes widened as he just realized this, and very slowly he turned his head. He barely held back the yowl of surprise that wanted to escape. Beside him, barely a few tail lengths away, was a Twoleg.

The Twoleg was crouched down, fiddling with something that was over his hind paw. Fireheart to an involuntary step back, and stepped on some dry leaves that crackled under his weight - every muscle in the toms body tensed. He watched as the Twoleg paused before he started to turn his head in Fireheart direction.

Fireheart wanted so badly to bolt; but the smell of the Twoleg stayed with him, just as Princess's had. He felt a memory nag at his mind; there was something familiar about this Twoleg's smell. But he pushed it away ; this was no time to think about his kittypet life when his life at the moment was in danger.

He knew he should run before the Twoleg saw him, but that window of opportunity had already come and gone. Fireheart tensed every muscle; ready to pounce. His golden green eyes were wide as the Twoleg faced him. Fireheart watched as the emotions filtered through his face.

Shock.

Uncertainty.

And surprise.

There was a beat of silence as they both looked at each other; and in that beat of silence, Fireheart understood why he knew that smell. The instant he say the Twoleg's eye - one blue and the other green - he knew. When he was still a kittypet and before he became Firekit of the ThunderClan that day, he was owned by a Twoleg that had miss-matched eyes just like this one.

Fireheart had never scene eyes like this before and that was why he never really forgot. This was his Twoleg; granted he was smaller those four seasons ago, but those eyes would never change. His suspicion was proved even further after a blink.

"R-Rusty?" the Twoleg whispered in astonishment.

"Ed," Fireheart meowed; remembering his name.

"Rusty," Ed breathed out. "Is that really you, boy?" he crouched on his hands and knees, slowly extending his hand out to Fireheart, his palm up.

Fireheart slowly relaxed his body, retracting his claws; this Twoleg was safe. He took a step forward and gave Ed's hand a like, Ed smiled and scratched behind Fireheart's ear. Fireheart leaned into it and to purr; he had forgotten how nice it was to be stroked like this. Ed smiled as he crawled a step closer to Fireheart; stroking his thick ginger fur. Ed sat down and crossed his legs as he continued to stroke Fireheart.

Really getting into it, Fireheart clambered onto Ed's lap. He walked in a few circles, kneaded the material on Ed's legs before he settled down. Ed continued to stroke him; combing his fingers through the thick fur. Fireheart purred even louder; his eyes slipping closed

Ed looked down at the cat, a smile plastered on his face. "I thought I'd lost you forever," he whispered.

Fireheart's eye snapped open at that; he couldn't believe he had gotten this comfortable with a Twoleg! He was a ThunderClan cat now, not some kittypet! He stopped purring instantly; he was loyal to his clan! Ed looked down, surprised as Fireheart shot out of his lap and back through the forest. He looked down at his now empty lap; heart ache filling him. He had already lost Rusty once . . . would he be able to handle it if he lost him again?

**Note: I think that I might do a sequel to this after the way I ended it, but I haven't quite got around to doing it. I have actually started it, but . . . Well, you know how it is. Please review, **


End file.
